


What do you want?

by tigragrece



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 5





	What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en train de poster mes anciennes fic de fanfiction.net
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide
> 
> C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance
> 
> Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.
> 
> Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.
> 
> Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Pov Murakoshi

J'espérais qu'après mon but Tatsumi me redonnerait mon brassard de capitaine.

**"Je te le redonne, mais je veux qu'une condition ce soit que tu m'écoutes que mes pensées que je te donne soit pour les autres joueurs, et si tu fais un mauvais pas tu auras les conséquences"**

À ce moment-là il mit sa main sur mon épaule et me déposa un baiser.

**"Tatsumi..."**

**"Tu me demandes toujours la même chose pour mon départ, si tu veux une explication, elle est dans le baiser que je viens de te laisser"**

Après cela Tatsumi est rentré chez lui, je me suis mis à réfléchi a tout cela et je me rappelle du moment où l'on jouait encore ensemble, je me rappelle de certain regard, d'effleurement de main. Puis un baiser un peu malencontreux.

Je décidais d'aller le voir et d'avoir une discussion

**"Que veux-tu ? Murakoshi ?"**

**"J'ai réfléchi et je voulais savoir, au moment où l'on jouait ensemble quand on s'est "embrassé" c'était vraiment malcontreux ?"**

**"Ce n'était pas malcontreux c'était pour te dire mes sentiments, mais comme tu n'as pas été plus n'intéresse que ça. J'ai laissé tomber. J'ai fini la saison. Je suis parti car je pensais que mon amour pour toi n'était pas réciproque"**

Je plaque Tatsumi contre le mur et l'embrasse férocement **"Je t'aime. Je me suis senti trahi quand tu nous as abandonnés"**

**"Je suis désolé, laisse moi rattrape le mal que j'ai fait en partant"**

On est alors allé dans son lit et il m'a embrassé et il m'a dit  **"Je t'aime, je veux te faire l'amour"**

**"Qu'est que tu attends ?"**

**"Rien...Je ne veux pas te faire de mal"**

**"Vas-y tu me feras pas mal, on est prêt. Je le veux et tu le veux"**

Il m'a alors fait l'amour où il m'a prouvé son amour et à partir de ce moment on est devenu un couple ou, lors des matchs je le regardais et je savais que sa menace était aussi en rapport de notre couple.


End file.
